Getting Even
by Geniveve Josephine
Summary: Bella doesn't get upset. She just gets even. One-shot...?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first work, so please let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

It was dark.

She sat in her car, just out of the glow of the streetlight, watching them. Together.

Watching _him_. Watching the man she wanted to and firmly believed she would spend the rest of her life with walk down the street to enter the newest restaurant in town. With _her_.

She slowly spun the engagement ring he had given her just last month on her finger. And waited for them to go inside.

When she saw them sit down at a table through the window of the restaurant, she calmly stepped out of her car and casually walked over to where _her_ car was. The two lovebirds blissfully dining inside had driven separately, _he_ directly from work and _she_ from the salon where she had gotten her hair done just for this night.

When she reached _her_ car, she knew exactly what to do. An old friend of hers who had gotten arrested one too many times for auto theft had taught her exactly what needed to be done. Once she broke into the car, she popped the hood and felt around for the piece she was looking for. When her fingers touched it, she held on with one hand and slipped the other into her pocket. Pulling out a box cutter, she took hold of what was in her other hand and calmly began to cut. Once she finished, she made it look like nothing had happened and walked back to her car. As she drove off, she smiled.

She watched the news that morning. _He _was still "away on his business trip". The story said there had been a gruesome accident last night when _she_ ran a red light and was t-boned by an 18-wheeler. She smiled and began to make herself a cup of coffee as the reporter stated, "Tragically, the woman – whose identity has yet to be verified – died at the scene. We will get back to you with any new developments concerning this tragedy. Back to you, Bob". She turned off the TV and went to take a shower. Watching the report had made her slightly late for work.

_Five Days Later_

She stood, unnoticed, as people dressed in black one by one walked up to _her_ casket and said goodbye as they placed red roses on top. She watched as _he_ took his turn. Then she looked toward where he walked back to. And narrowed her eyes as she felt rage begin to seep in. She watched as they stood there, some with tears in their eyes, while the other people left for the wake.

When everyone else had gone, she stepped forward, and waited for one of them to notice her. _His_ sister turned around first. And froze.

"Bella."

The rest of them froze and then turned quickly around, each with varying expressions of guilt and wariness on their faces. _He_ stiffened, but didn't turn.

Bella looked and the woman who she had once thought to be closer to her than a sister.

"Alice," she said coolly. Bella slowly walked closer to them. She looked at the picture of _her_ that was placed on an easel. "She's very pretty," she stated. "Oh, excuse me," she turned to _him_ "WAS very pretty."

_He_ didn't look up.

"What are you doing here?" _his_ brother Emmett asked, standing next to his long-time girlfriend, Rosalie. Bella simply stared at him.

"You're joking, right? You are good at that." She turned to look at the rest of them, _his_ family. The people she had thought would soon become her family. "I could ask you all the same question, but I believe I know the answer to that. After all, you apparently _knew_ what was going on. Right?" She looked at each of them. "Nothing to say?" She turned to Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. "I'm surprised at you. You always know what to say." She turned back to everyone. "But then again, what DO you say at the funeral of the woman my fiancé cheated on me with? Especially since you all not only allowed it to continue, but helped cover for _him_!" She pointed to him on the last word. He flinched as if she had slapped him.

_Good._

Alice stepped forward. "Bella, she was my friend."

Bella looked at her. "I thought _I _was you friend. I thought I was your _sister_. I mean, isn't that what I was going to be anyway?" She flashed her ring at Alice. She looked down.

Bella turned to _his_ parents, Esme and Carlisle. "And you two. You two were probably the worst. It disgusts me that you would allow your son to do this to _anyone_, let alone your future daughter-in-law." They avoided her eyes.

Normally someone in this situation would be yelling and screaming at these people, who had so deeply betrayed her, but Bella wasn't like that. She was dangerously calm.

She turned to face _him_. Stared at him. "Look. At. Me."

_He_ slowly turned.

"I don't even care why," she began. "Your excuses mean nothing to me. I just want to know one thing." Bella paused and waited until he met her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me, Edward? Were you ever going to tell me that you were fucking my best friend behind my back?"

He closed his eyes. She stilled, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I thought so."

She turned toward the grave. To where Tanya, her former closest friend, lay. Then Bella took the ring that used to mean everything to her off her finger. Now it was just a circle of metal with a rock. She held it between her pointer finger and thumb.

"You know, I WAS going to simply give this back to you," Bella said as she looked at her former love. "But I believe _this_ might be more fitting. It _was_ all she really wanted." Then she held her arm out over the six-foot deep hole.

And dropped the ring in it.

It made a hollow _thunk_ as it hit Tanya's casket.

Bella turned toward Edward's confused expression. And smirked. "Oh, come on. You didn't HONESTLY think she loved you, did you? She was using you. All of you. And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Bella chuckled humorlessly as she began to walk through the rest of them back to her waiting car.

She stopped as she heard Rosalie say, "I'm surprised at how calm you were, Bella. I thought you would be upset or throw a tantrum." She could hear the contempt in Rosalie's voice.

Bella turned back to face Rosalie and gave her a smile so cold it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Then she turned back and began to walk away while calling,

"You should know by now that I don't GET upset, Rosalie."

She smirked.

"I just get even."

AN: I'm debating whether to continue with this or not. Do you think I should? Got any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! I have gotten such wonderful reviews from you and I thank you very much. To show you how grateful I am, I give you this new chapter. Tell me what you think and let me know if you want this story told from anyone else's point of view. Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Bella**

_Flashback: 3 weeks ago_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

…...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Urgh…..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Gah! Fine, you stupid noise machine of death! I'm up!_ Bella thought as she rolled over in bed to shut off her alarm yet again. As she did so, a bit of the sunlight shining through her window caught her eye, temporarily blinding her. She lifted up her left hand to block the offending brightness when her eyes caught the metal sitting on her left hand. She stared at it for a second and then smiled an excited grin, admiring the way her new ring sparkled on her finger.

_It's been a week and it STILL doesn't feel real,_ she thought. _I can't believe that I am going to marry Edward! That he'll marry me! That we're getting married! I can't believe I get to spend forever with him! How in the hell did I get so damn lucky?_ She thought giddily. A quiet chuckle escaped her as she turned around to greet her fiancé. Who wasn't in bed. Again. _Where is he?_

"Edward?" she called. Bella got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where she hoped he had decided to make breakfast, but he wasn't there either. "Edward?! You here? Helllooo?"

Still no answer.

Bella went back up to her room where her phone was charging to see if he had possibly left her a message. Nothing.

"Meh. He probably just got stuck at work overnight again. I'm sure he'll call when he can," she said to herself. Then she checked the time. "SHIT! I needed to be at Tanya's 20 minutes ago! CRAP!" With that Bella sprinted to her closet, grabbed an outfit for the day and raced into the bathroom for one of the quickest showers of her life.

0o0o0

Bella got to Tanya's house in record time. Seeing as they had been best friends since they were little, Bella simply walked in using the key Tanya had given her. She heard feminine noises upstairs and assumed Tanya would be down in a few minutes.

"_Ahhhh. Oh my god! Ahh!"_

Bella cocked her head to listen better.

"_Oooohhh. Yeah. Yeah, right there! Ahh, harder!"_

"_Yes! Ahhhh! Come on!" _That voice certainly wasn't Tanya's. Why did it sound so familiar?

Bella quietly crept up the stairs, thinking once she figured out what was going on, she could just come back later. But Tanya had wanted to meet her this morning. Why hadn't she remembered?

The noises got louder as she got closer. Bella put her head to the slightly open door, careful not to be seen by whoever was inside.

"_Ahhh. Ahhh. W..Wait, hang on."_ That was Tanya. _"Bella is supposed to be here soon. What if she sees?"_

The new voice: _"I don't care. I don't care."_

…..

Bella stood frozen in shock outside the door. There was a reason that Bella thought that voice sounded familiar.

"_Ahhhh. Oh my god, Edward! Yes, right there! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"_

"_Tanya! Oh, yes! Ahhh. Come on, come with me! YES!"_

Bella peaked through the doorway to see Tanya and her _fiancé _fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"_Geez, Edward. Even after a year and a half that NEVER gets old."_ Tanya giggled breathlessly.

"_That's because I am just THAT good, babe."_ Edward chuckled.

Tanya looked at the clock. _"SHIT! Edward, you need to leave!"_

"_Kicking me out already?"_ Edward said.

"_Bella will be here any minute! Do you want her to see you like this?!"_ Tanya yelled.

That set both Edward and Bella into action. With all the noise that Edward was making trying to rush out of the house, neither Tanya nor Edward heard Bella slip down the stairs and out the door to her car, where she quickly drove off. Bella drove blindly for a few miles until she simply stopped. She sat there blankly for what could have been minutes or hours. She was shaken out of her stupor when her phone rang.

The screen flashed _"Edward"._

Bella stared blankly at it for a moment and then slowly picked it up. She pressed _Talk_.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe."_

"Hi…"

"_You ok? You sound a little off."_

Bella paused for a moment. Then she said slowly, "I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine." She said blankly. As she was speaking, Bella felt like she was watching this conversation from outside the car. She was still in shock from what she had just seen and heard.

"_Ok. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I got caught up at work last night and figured I could just crash at the office to get an early start, since I didn't get everything done."_

"That's what I figured." Bella said absently, a seed of anger slowly forming in her heart and an idea in her mind.

"_I also might be home a little late tonight; this new case I'm working on is just taking up all my time lately."_

"I'm sure it is." Bella said coolly. Bella started driving back to her house, allowing both the anger and idea to build the closer she got.

"_I know that we said we would spend more time together, but this case is really important and if I play my cards right I could even get a promotion!"_

"Wow, honey. That's great! Then you just keep working on that case. I know how important your job is. We can do something to celebrate when you're done. How does that sound?" Bella said sweetly into the phone as she pulled into the driveway and got out of her car, slamming the door. She walked up to their front door, pausing to unlock it.

"_That sounds incredible. I have to get going, but I will call you when I can and I will see you soon. Bye, baby. Love you!"_

"Bye Edward!" As soon as the call ended, Bella scowled. She walked into the house and looked around at everything. The pictures of them on the wall. The his and hers coats in the closet. The furniture that they had picked out together. Everything that made their house _theirs_. All of it was tainted with that disgusting image of him and Tanya. _How could he do this? How could he throw all this away?_

As Bella stood in the doorway, she had one thought.

_I am SO going to make him pay._

0o0o0

AN: All of this happens in a short stretch of time, because Bella and Edward are only engaged for a month when Tanya dies and I figure that she wouldn't say yes to him if she already knew. Let me know what you think and if you want any specific scenes to be elaborated upon. Since there were 15 reviews for the first chapter, I am going to up the ante and say that I will not post until I have 20 reviews on top of the original 15. I know that sucks and that it's annoying, but I want people to read my work. Is that so much to ask? Also, I haven't exactly figured out how I want this story to work after the funeral, so I might just be writing scenes like this one until I get some inspiration. And I'm always grateful for any help you guys can give me.


End file.
